Merlin's Word of the Day
by Dawn that Shines
Summary: One word each day, one story each word, one chapter each story. Yep, each chapter is based of the word of the day! Art/Gwen, Mer/Mor. Complete for now.
1. Wraith

**New story! Each chapter will be based... somewhat... on the word of the day. I uploaded this, but fanfiction was mean and stupid and it hates me. So I'm trying again. XP There is no beta for this... and each chapter is a different, very short, story. So, hope you like it!**

**Word: Wraith**

"MERLIN!" A crash echoed through the hall as the huge, large, and unbelievably heavy pile of armor Merlin was carrying fell to the floor. Arthur walked towards him, well… it was more of a stomp, or a… well, whatever it was, it frightened him. Arthur gave him that glare that meant he would probably end up mucking the horses. Or worse… in the stocks. Or, maybe even... "Merlin, I need you to come with me right now!" Merlin was shaking, in the inside of course; he would never show Prince Prat that he was scared. Never. Ever. That would only result in Arthur's everlasting teasing, and calling of names. "Merlin! Are you even listening to me? I'm talking to you!"

"Uh… ya." He replied, clueless.

"As I was saying, someone told my father this morning that he had seen a wraith and I need you to get my armor polished and get my sword sharpened. The knights and I are supposed to ride at noon."

"Uh… Arthur?"

"What?"

"The wraith, well… how do you know that the man actually saw a wraith?" Arthur seemed to pause for a minute, pausing to think.

"Well the man said it was a foggy figure…"

"A wraith is a ghost… but Arthur, it could have been,"

"And it was his wife that he saw," Arthur smirked, "she died three years ago. That's how we know." Merlin continued walking in silence. "So hurry up, we leave in an hour." Arthur added. Merlin kept walking. In his head, Merlin was laughing so hard. Why? Well… he didn't really know, but Arthur's expression as he walked away was unforgettable. Arthur was obviously confused, annoyed, and possibly angry… But that wasn't the reason he was laughing. Arthur wouldn't be able to kill a wraith with a sword. Suddenly, Merlin's smirk smile… well he wasn't smiling anyway, but in his mind… his mind smile was wiped off his mind's face. Great… he would be the one that would have to retrieve Excalibur…

"MERLIN!"

**So, it was interesting? And not my best. The word was to easy this time... tomorrow's won't be, I hope! So... review? Maybe? Please? With cherries? (I love cherries! I love them so much, it might be a little unhealthy...)**


	2. Proximity

**Welllllll... chapter 2! This one is better. :D**

**Word: Proximity.**

"I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Arthur moaned, his head on the table.

"Well, that's a first," Merlin joked as he put the boots he was polishing down, "what's up?"

"Like you would be able to help me."

"Well you never know. I'm not as stupid as most people think," Merlin sat on the table, facing Arthur, who moved his head.

"Never mind… it's just a Princely problem." Arthur replied. Merlin leaned closer.

"Well then, what's your 'Princely problem'?" He asked. Arthur leaned away, but Merlin leaned even closer, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you want to know so badly? And get away from me, your proximity is freaking me out." Merlin sat up straight, looked at Arthur sadly, then jumped of the table and proceeded to clean the room.

"Fine. Don't tell me!" He said, almost a whine.

"It's Morgana." Merlin stopped what he was doing, and turned around.

"I… thought we weren't supposed to… uh… mention her?" He stuttered.

"Yes but… anyway, my father keeps telling me that he sees Morgana in the hall way. And before he mentioned that whenever he passed the court yard, someone would be on the pyre burning, or someone's head being chopped off. He… mentioned that a while ago. But now it's always Morgana burning." Arthur paused. "You can't tell anyone this. People are already doubting that he is sane… well enough to be King. If they know that he is seeing hallucinations, then they will want him off the throne… and, Merlin, I'm not ready to be King." Merlin looked up sadly, then came over and gave Arthur a hug. "Merlin, what did I tell you before? Keep a far proximity!"

"Arthur." Merlin said seriously.

"What?" Merlin ignored him and kept talking.

"You _are _ready to be King. The people love you, the knights respect you, and the servants are more than willing to serve you. I included," he paused, "Arthur… You will be a just, kind, fair, and great ruler of Camelot. The best King there has ever been. It's your destiny, Arthur. And if you don't think you're ready, even if everyone else does, then the people will wait. I will wait." And with that, he left. Arthur blinked, and then leaned back with a sigh. When did Merlin become so… wise?

**Thanks for reading. Review? Say something, anything at all. Please. If tomorrow's word works, I really want to write a reveal fic. Soooo, tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Osculate

**Sorry it's kinda late at night. I was driving all day... *die.* Hehe, I realized Arthur never found out about this... I don't think he did.**

**Word: Osculate**

"Merlin, sharpen my sword." Arthur demanded as soon as Merlin walked in the room. Arthur was lounging in a chair with his feet on the table, reading a letter.

"Good morning to you too," Merlin replied, setting the laundry down, "Can't you sharpen your own sword?"

"Yes." Arthur took his feet off the table and set the letter down.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Merlin then proceeded to put all of Arthur's clothes away, making an absurd amount of noise for the simple activity.

"Because I am the Prince!" Arthur said proudly, he then added, "I ordered you-"

"Demanded in your loud Pratish voice you mean?" Arthur ignored him.

"-to sharpen my sword!"

"Yes, but I'm an all-powerful sorcerer who can…" Merlin mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes, but I'm a lot more awesome than you.'" Merlin replied smirking.

"No you're not." Arthur denied, as he stood, grabbing the sword. He pointed it at Merlin, still sheathed.

"How would you know?" Merlin asked, laughing.

"I know you! You've been my manservant for what? Four years? I bet you don't have one secret I don't know!" Arthur didn't know the irony that he spoke… or that Merlin was laughing hysterically in his mind. Arthur turned to put the sword back down.

"Yes, but I bet you didn't know that I osculated Gwen before you!" Merlin replied hotly. Arthur quickly faced Merlin, glaring.

"What?" He asked, almost a scream. If looks could kill, Merlin would be dead ten times over. Funny enough Merlin could kill someone just by his eyes turning gold...

"Osculate means to kiss, Arthur." Merlin stated like he was speaking to a young child.

"I know that! But, you kissed Gwen?"

"Well Gwen kissed me actually." Arthur's eyebrows rose, "Is it really _that _surprising?" Arthur was silent, and Merlin thought for a second. "Well, it was kind of weird actually. Because only a minute before she had been hugging Gaius…" Arthur really _didn't_ want to know.

**Tada! The END! Thank you if you reviewed! :D**


	4. Meshuggener

**I'm SORRRRRY! April Fools! See, I didn't post yesterday, cause it was April Fools. (We can pretend...) Nah, I was just starting Script Frenzy... (it's kinda like NANOWRIMO, but it's not.) Anyway, thanks to my reviewers... all two of you.**

**So far, every chapter has started with Arthur saying "Merlin." Weird... This one is short... but... ya.**

**Word: Meshuggener**

"Merlin…" Arthur said accusingly. Merlin slowly turned around, an innocent expression pasted on his face. "You are an idiot."

"Uh… ok?" Merlin blinked a couple of times, Arthur told him that a lot, but never with this much anger in his voice.

"Ok? Ok! It's _not_ ok! It is perfectly _un_okay!" Arthur yelled, standing up and walking towards Merlin, his eyes bright with anger.

"What did I do?" Merlin asked. He flinched away from Arthur's hands, which started flying around like crazed chickens as Arthur said, animatedly, "You are such a meshuggener! An _idiot,_ Merlin!" Arthur was scaring Merlin... who slowly backed towards the door, which seemed an impossible distance away. Arthur didn't seem to notice, as he only continued to rant on about buffoons, rocks, and pie. Merlin was definitely confused. What had he done? Well, other than spill a bucket of water on Arthur's bed… "Merlin, I don't know how you could be so stupid to start practicing _magic_ in a place that _executes_ sorcerers!" Merlin's retreating form froze in fear.

"Wha… what?" Merlin asked. Then he realized Arthur wasn't actually mad that he was a sorcerer, but that he was mad that Merlin put his life at risk. It was kinda sweet, really. Arthur never mentioned how much he cared, and if he did, it was a very rare occasion.

"I mean, really! You're the _prince's_ manservant, why would you think to use magic? I just don't be-"

"I _didn't_ just _decide_ to use magic, Arthur! I was _born_ with magic!" Arthur stared at Merlin like he was a weirdo… which, maybe he was. Because what person in their right mind would actually want to sacrifice their life for this annoying prat?

"You… what?" Arthur looked quite stupid, his jaw hanging and his eyes wide. Merlin yawned, and started toward the door.

"Uther wouldn't dare try to execute _me._ It would only bring about your downfall and his." Then he added, "Plus the downfall of the most powerful warlock… and the last dragonlord." And with that said, Merlin turned around, and with a little added attitude, walked out the door. He was all the way down the hall when he heard...

"MERLIN!" So Arthur _didn't_ know about Merlin spilling the water...

**THE END! Of this chapter at least. Now I want pie. Heh... at the end I started yawning... and yawning is contagious... so Merlin yawned. Hehe.**

**Review? - That word is a very strange word. I think it has special powers. Cause now that you are looking at it you want to review, don't you?**

**PIE! :D**


	5. Doff

**Heh... it's now officialy official. Each chapter is some how going to start with Merlin... his name, I mean. Thank you whoever reviewed. FanFiction is being... strange, so... just a warning for those who needed a warning.**

**Word: Doff (used: doffing)**

"Merlin, shut up!" Arthur hissed from a bush a few feet away. Merlin quickly froze, trying not to make any more noise. He barely shifted his weight, but as soon as he did he could feel Arthur's glare on his back. How he hated hunting. Merlin hated it more than kitten soup. I mean, why would anyone even eat kitten soup in the first place? That's just, mean!

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed again, "Give me the bow!" Merlin sighed. He seemed to hate a lot of things today. Doffing the gear he was carrying, he took out the cross bow and handed it to Arthur. Arthur gave him an annoyed glare, then pulled a shining arrow out of the bag. They would try to kill the beast this way, but if it didn't work… well, there was always the seven other knights surrounding them.

_Whisk… _Merlin rolled his eyes as the arrow bounced harmlessly off the creature's scales. The big, gray, pig looking animal lumbered around to see who was attacking it, when Merlin whispered, "The _eyes_ Arthur!" Arthur looked over at Merlin, then back at the beast. He grabbed another arrow and released it, watching as it glinted in the air, making a swift arch before it landed directly in the middle of the creature's eye. Merlin's head was still turned away, and the last hint of gold disappearing when the knights broke through the foliage to attack. Merlin grabbed Arthur's extra sword, which he miraculously remembered, he didn't want be left weaponless against these type of creature. The creature's scales prevented the knights from doing major damage, but the loss of sight in one eye prevented the creature from doing much except trample the unlucky souls that got in the way. It was a fair fight. Well, maybe not considering the fact Merlin was on the knight's side.

"Ástingan fierdsceorp!"Merlin whispered, setting a spell on his sword. The spell itself was used to make a sword go through armor… but, hopefully it would work on the creature's scales. Quickly, Merlin stood, and ran toward Arthur.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, annoyed and somewhat surprised.

"Helping. You guys are taking too long," Merlin laughed as he joined Arthur. Arthur hacked away at the creature's leg, barely leaving a mark. The creature turned toward them, its one good eye looking directly at Merlin. "Hey." Merlin said. He suddenly dove and swung with all his might at the creature's leg. Just before he hit the creature, he angled the sword so he could cut under a scale, which would help even if the spell didn't.

It did. The creature's leg came smoothly off as Merlin rolled to his feet, stumbling. "Woah…" Merlin fell over as the creature screamed in pain. The last three knights standing stumbled, and two of them were knocked over by the creature's tail as it fell. Only Arthur and Sir Leon remained standing. Merlin whispered "Ástingan fierdsceorp!" making Arthur's sword shine brightly. Out loud he yelled, "Arthur, cut diagonally under the scales! Get its head!" Arthur shook off his shock and surprise, and jumped, slicing at the creature's neck. Merlin turned away, his eyes glinting gold again as he took the spell of his sword. He heard a thump behind him, and he looked to see Arthur standing over the creature's head, looking surprised. Arthur stared at Merlin for a long time, and then turned, gesturing to Leon who was checking for survivors.

"Let's go. We have to report to my father."

As they road home, Merlin didn't miss any of the strange looks Arthur gave him. He was sure an explanation would be expected later, and was _not_ looking forward to it.

**So, this really had nothing to do with the word... none of them really do though. But really? I couldn't think of many good ideas with someone removing clothing or taking off something... other than a rated M scenarios... well I did, but I didn't like them. And, as an added thought, why would anyone want to eat _kitten soup_? That's just EVIL, HORRIBLE, MEAN, and quite sad, too. The spell... it means pierce the armor. Just in case you wanted to know. The translator didn't have the word scales, and skin came up with leprosy. So...**

**Review? :D**

**(PS: ICE CREAM SUNDAE!)**


	6. Ruritanian

**Heeeeey guys! So, a different character, for once. MORGANA! So, at first I was writing this as before her evil-ness... but it didn't turn out that way in the end... this chapter is exactly one page on MS Word... WITHOUT the bolded stuffs! :D (The last chapter was too though, so I guess it's not that amazing...)**

**Word: Ruritanian**

"Merlin?" Morgana gasped, as she awoke, a sheen of sweat over her body. She gasped more, and sat up, leaning back against the head board of her bed. The dream angered her, confused her, and completely and utterly made her _sick._

_-Morgana walking through the great hall's doors._

_Merlin watching from the side line._

_People walking around in Ruritanian outfits, mingling, dancing, and chatting._

_Merlin serving wine._

_Gwen dancing with Arthur._

_Merlin bumping into her as he swiftly passed, dancing with a servant._

_Morgana's jelousy._

_Dancing… with Merlin._

_Eating dinner, Uther talking, announcing the celebration._

_Merlin._

_People dancing._

_Merlin dancing… tripping… dancing._

_A dagger, flying across in an arch._

_Merlin again, saving Arthur from an assassin._

_Arthur falling… Merlin screaming… people gasping… darkness.-_

Morgana's eyes were wide as she watched the dream over and in her mind. Merlin's form as he dove to save Arthur, his scream as the dagger pierced his shoulder. Why was Morgana feeling this way? Feeling the jealousy, feeling the love, feeling the pain… Why?

And Morgana knew it would only happen again once she fell asleep. She knew it would happen again, real…

And that frightened her. But it shouldn't… She should be glad. Why isn't she? What… what was wrong with her? Merlin was… is the enemy! He poisoned her! He stopped her plans! But… he… couldn't…

No. She would do nothing about it.

Nothing at all… Maybe.

**Hehehe! Morgana is confused about her feelings, huh? So... tell me what you think, please. And, I'm gonna start taking suggestions and requests for certain story lines. So if you want to read something... tell me! :D**

**Thanks for reading! You know what to do! (Huh? Huh? :D)**


	7. Abrogate

**This isn't really my best... I didn't really look over it to well, sorry if there are some mistakes. But this is... I guess a sequel to the last chapter...**

**Word: Abrogate **

**Used: Abrogation**

"Merlin, hurry up! If I'm late for the celebration, I'll be in big trouble. This is what Uther calls the biggest day in Camelot's history. I really, can_not_ be late!" Merlin nodded, quickly grabbing Arthur's jacket and sword, and handing them to him to put on. Arthur quickly walked out of the room, Merlin following. The speed walked down the hall, slowing only when they reached the great hall's doors. Arthur took one deep breath, and then nodded to guards, signaling them to open the ornately carved doors. They entered.

Merlin stood around serving wine, Arthur talked to various visiting nobles and knights. Morgana entered suddenly, fashionably late as usual. The men gasped, all stumbling over themselves to dance with her. Merlin laughed as she looked at them, her expression showing the disgust she felt. Music streamed throughout the room, people danced, people talked. All was well, quiet, and steady. All was calm.

When it was time for dinner, Uther stood, and everyone quieted down. Uther's gaze was proud as he looked over the people of his city, the people he was saving from the horror of magic.

"The people of Camelot… this is the anniversary of the abrogation of magic… we celebrate this date, the beginning of the purge of evil. Let the feast begin!" Uther finished the words, sitting down to eat. Arthur sat to his right, Morgana to his left. Merlin stood behind Arthur, ready to serve him if he needed… but he didn't know what he would be doing for the Prince on that very night…

When the feast was over, the room was cleared and the people danced again. Partners swayed, they waltzed across the room, moving to the beat of the music. If it wasn't illegal to say so, I would have called it a magical moment. It was beautiful… the whole night. That is, until a dagger cut through the calm, starting chaos.

"Not again! Merlin! Oh, come on!" Arthur yelled, aggravated. Why did people always want to kill him? And why was it Merlin that always got hurt instead?

**Tada! Short... not sweet... WHO CARES? Ok... bye guys... just let me relax. I HAD A BAD DAY, OK?**


End file.
